The Guardian
by Xamine
Summary: When something terrible happens in her life Sakura is sent to live with someone she has never before, also she has to start a new school where everyone knows each other. Will she be able to deal with everything?
1. New Home

_"Good Night guys"_

Those three words kept running through her mind as the car she was sitting in slowly drove past many things that her brain wouldn't even registered right then. Her faded green eyes just stared off into space as those words flashed into her mind. She blamed herself for what had happened even though she wasn't even near them when it happened.

"Dear…..we are almost there." She looked up when she heard the word "Dear" but the rest of what the women said went unheard as she looked back out the window. She finally started to look at the houses that the car was now slowly driving by and realized that these houses where pretty big and also looked pretty expensive. She then looked down at where her hands where folded together and using her right hand she slowly pulled up her sleeve and ran a finger over the wound that was there on her wrist. She had started doing it right after the accident, and first it had hurt a lot as the blade dug deeply into her skin and the blood started to run down her arm as she watched it. When the people taking care of her saw what she had done they freaked out and quickly took her to the doctor to get the wound bandaged up. After that she made sure she had cut herself in places where no one would look and she wouldn't have to deal with the questions.

She was brought back when she realized that the car had come to a stop and the people in the front seat had gotten out. She watched them carefully as they walked from the car towards a house that seemed built for a celebrity or someone famous like that. When she saw someone come out of the house to meet the people, she raised one of her eyebrows as she watched the person gracefully walked over to the other people. She watched as the three people talked for a bit then when she saw them turn their heads toward the car and look at her she knew that they wanted her to come out and meet this person. She slowly took off her seatbelt and opened the car door and got out. As she was walking towards them she made sure that her sleeve was back down and covered her wound.

"Well Dear I would like you to meet your new guardian…" The women said in a happy tone. She looked up at them and looked over at the man who had come out of the house. He was about 6'1 with spiky silver hair and a scar that went from above his right eyebrow just to under his eye.

"My...It is finally nice to meet you…..Sakura Haruno." He looked down at her and gave her a smile. She just stared at him and nodded her head.

"Well lets go get your stuff out of the car." He said as he started to walk to the car, the two people walked behind him and she walked behind them. When they got to the car she grabbed the bookbag from the back seat and then stood on the sidewalk as she waited for them to get her two suitcases. When they closed the trunk lid she saw that the man had grabbed both and was carrying them with ease. As he walked by her he once again gave her a smile and continued to the house, she followed behind him this time instead of behind the other two people. When they got to the front door and he opened the door she just looked around with a surprised look on her face. Even thought it seemed big on the outside it was really big on the inside. When you first walk into the house on the left there was a doorway to get to a huge dining room and another door that led to a huge kitchen, the doorway to the right led to a huge living room that had a flat screen TV and a huge stereo system, there was another doorway that led to more rooms. Then there was a staircase that led to the upstairs which had 4 bedrooms each had its own walk in closet and a bathroom. Sakura was led up the stairs and to the bedroom that was at the end of one of the hallways. When the man opened the door and she walked in she was amazed at how big it was and how big the tub in the bathroom was.

"This here will be your bedroom from now on….You may decorate it anyway you like and if you need anything for the room just ask me and I will get it for you." The man said as he placed her two suitcases on the bed and turned around and walked out the door and down the stairs to talk a bit more to the people who dropped her off. She walked out of the room after she placed her bookbag on the bed and stood at the top of the stairs and listen to what they where talking about.

"We can't thank you enough for taking her Mr. Hatake….I don't know how much longer we could have dealt with her." The woman said as she moved her purse so its more on her shoulder, the man nodded his head. Sakura stood there out of site of them and listened to those words her eyes looked down at her wrist again and she slowly ran her finger over it after she moved her sleeve.

"Its no problem now if you don't mind I have lots of things to do and not much time to do them all so please if you could leave.." He said as he herded them towards the door and with a goodbye they where walking down the sidewalk. When he closed the door he looked up the stair case and saw that she was standing there and was looking at her wrist.

"Im sorry you had to hear that Sakura…" He said as he started to walk up the stairs. Sakura just looked at him and pulled down her sleeve and she then turned and walked to her new room and opened her suitcase and started to take out her shirts to hang them in the closet. She heard him walk into the room and stood there watching her, she turned around and looked at him.

"It doesn't matter that I heard them…I have been hearing a lot of that these past few weeks Mr. Hatake." She said as she looked him right in the eyes. He looked away from her and then went to her closet and brought out hangers.

"Please Sakura…Just call me Kakashi im hoping that we can become friends." He said and when she heard the word friend she looked right at him once again and then looked away and grabbed a bag from a suitcase and headed towards the bathroom and when she entered the bathroom before she closed the door she looked down at her wrist.

"I don't want or need any friends Kakashi." And with that she closed the door and locked it. Kakashi looked at the closed door, he turned around and there was sadness in his eyes as he walked out the door.

Sakura sat on the bathroom floor and slowly started going through the stuff in the bag she grabbed. She looked around the bathroom and was amazed at the stuff in the bathroom that he called her own. There was a CD player on the bathroom counter and she reached into the bag and brought out a burned CD and placed it into the CD player and turned it up loud and started to place her bathroom stuff away. When one of her favorite songs come on to the CD player she unlocked the bathroom door and walked out and grabbed some clothes and searched until she found a towel and then she walked back into the bathroom. She locked the door again and then turned the shower on and got out of her clothes hoping that a shower would help her, as she got into the shower she listen to the song that was playing.

As she stepped into the shower she had to wince a bit, the deep cut on her thigh opened up again and the blood started to slowly run down her leg. She walked into the path of the water and let it wash away the blood, as she watched the blood go down the drain she had a flashback of that night. She went down to her knees and held her head as the water came down on her body.

"Get out of my head!!" She slammed her fist into the bottom of the tub as she yelled. The tears started to run down her cheeks but were washed away when she got up and stood there with the water hitting her face. She reached for her shampoo and started to wash her pink hair as she tried to think about other things, when she was finished washing herself she turned up the hot water and stood there letting the hot water seep into her bones. It had always made her feel better when she felt the searing hot water on her body it always made the scars not seem to be there anymore like that accident had never happened. When she felt the water start to turn a bit colder she turned off the water and she got out of the shower, she picked up her bathroom bag and placed it on the bathroom countertop and brought out her hairbrush and started to brush her short pink hair.

After her hair was brushed she unlocked the door and stepped out into her bedroom with only a towel covering her body, it was big enough to cover her upper body and go down past her knees. She left the CD player on in the bathroom so she had something to listen to as she looked for some clean clothes to change into, she walked over to her bed and started to go through her shirts when she heard a knock on the frame of her doorway. Sakura turned her head only to see Kakashi standing there with a small smile on his face.

"I take it your bathroom is to your liking?' He asks as he just stood in the doorway. Sakura nodded her head and then turned back to her shirts.

"Yes it is." She said as she looked for some clothes quickly not liking how she was only wearing a towel in the presence of a man she didn't know. He then walked over to her bed and sat down on it and she could feel his eyes on her legs and arms.

"Where did you get all those cuts?" He asked as his hand moved and grabbed her left wrist and pulled it towards him so he could get a better look at it. Her eyes went wide when he grabbed her and then she yanked her hand away from him and held it close to her body.

"No where….childhood accidents." She said as she grabbed a long sleeve black shirt and some other clothes, she turned away from him and walked into the bathroom and locked the door breathing heavily as she did.

"You played with a knife that could cut that deep to make that type of scar?" he whispered as he watched the bathroom door. Kakashi stood up and walked out the door but not without another look back at the bathroom door.

Finally the first chapter is done!! I had the idea for this story in my mind for almost a year now and I even have some stuff written out in one of my many scribblers. I know so far it only has Sakura and Kakashi in it but next chapter im going to add some more people. I mean in my scribbler I have all these characters that are going to be in here but some of them might not be able to get into here since some of them would not have a purpose, they would just be like "Hi" then you would never see them again and I really don't want that so I think I have to cut some chars out….Im hoping I won't have to do that but we will see. So please review and tell me what you guys think so far, I love to have some feed back on this story and don't be shy to tell me if I need to fix some things. I know I might have a few problems with spelling and grammar and that stuff but that happens when you don't have a editor heh See you all Next Chapter!!!


	2. New School?

And welcome to chapter 2 of my story woot...Thanks for the reviews all two of them right now xD

mistyshadowspy: I don't like it either when people cut them selfs but the reason why Sakura cuts herself comes to play in later chapters of this story so don't worry about her Hahaha. A Kakasaku story eh? haha

SweetAssassin: Awwww my story brought someone to tears i don't know if i should feel sorry that it made you cry or happy heh

But thanks you guys and here is the second chapter...oh Yeah i don't own Naruto!!!!...Sadly

Chapter 2

Sakura yawned a bit as she walked down the stairs, she had been at Kakashi's house for a few days now but she still didn't know a lot about him. She stopped when she got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around wondering if he was even awake yet. It was about 7am when she awoke and by the time she had a shower and got ready it was about 8am, she walked into the dining room area only to see him leaning against the counter with a coffee mug in his hand. He turned his head when he heard her walk into the kitchen and he smiled at her and then he opened a cupboard and brought out another coffee mug for her.

"Good Morning Sakura I trust you had a good sleep?" He asked as he gave her the coffee mug.

"Yes." She took the mug from him and walked over to the coffee pot and poured some coffee into the mug and then with the mug she walked over to the fridge and brought out some French vanilla and poured some into her mug she then placed it back into the fridge and walked over to the dining room table and sat down and took some sips out of her mug.

"Im glad to here that…Oh before I forget today you will be starting school." He said as he walked over to the table and sat down. Sakura stopped taking a drink and blinked a few times and then looked up at him.

"School…?" She asked as she placed her mug down on the table.

"Yup..I was told you where grade 11 last year so I went down to the local high school yesterday and enrolled you." He said as he picked up the newspaper that was on the table and started to go through it. "So you better go upstairs and in the closet in the hallway there is a bookbag and all the stuff you are going to need."

She blinked once again and then got up and headed towards the stairs, when she got to the top of the stairs she headed towards the closet she opened it and there was all the stuff. She grabbed it all and brought it to her bedroom where she placed it on her bed, she looked over everything and she smiled when she reached what would be her bookbag. It wasn't a normal one but one where you placed the strap over the shoulder and wear it like that, it was also pink and black and she wondered how he knew about the black since she never told anyone that she liked the color black. She quickly put all the school stuff into the bag and then she looked at herself in the mirror on her big dresser, she decided that she couldn't go to school in a pair of black track pants and a blue over sized long sleeve shirt. She went to her closet and looked around and grabbed a black long sleeve shirt and grabbed a pair of blue jeans from her dresser, she went into her bathroom and changed and looked at her hair and decided it was fine as is. She walked out of the bathroom changed and walked over to the bed and grabbed her bag and she grabbed a book and her pink ipod from the nightstand and headed downstairs.

"My my don't we look pretty." Kakashi said as he was standing infront of the door with his shoes on and his car keys in hand. Sakura only looked at him with a raised eyebrow then quickly got her shoes on and headed out the door towards his car. When she first arrived she didn't even notice his car in the drive way but on the second day she was there and they went to the store to buy food she noticed it and was amazed. It was a brand new Ford black F-350 with four doors, she stood there and stared at it because it was her favorite brand of vehicles and it was her favorite color. She finally moved when Kakashi said "It's a beauty isn't it." She quickly nodded and went and got into it.

"If this school is local why are you giving me a ride can't I just walk to it?" She asks as she got into the truck and buckled her seatbelt.

"Because I have some business at the school I must attend to." He said as he got in and started the truck up and then buckled his seatbelt. She only nodded back at him and then looked out the window as he started to drive. As she looked out the window she made sure she memorized the way there so she would know where to go if she had to walk home.

When they finally got to the school she raised her eyebrow once again because she thought since they where in a city the school was going to be really big but the school wasn't.

"Here we are your new school...Oh and here is what you are going to be taken if you have any problems with it just go to the office later today and tell them you would like to change it." Kakashi said as he parked and then handed her a piece of paper. She took it from him and looked at it briefly and then unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door and got out. Kakashi also got out of the truck and they both started to walk to the school.

"I won't be able to pick you up after school so do you think you can get home alright?" He asks as they go up the stairs to get to the front doors.

"Yeah I can." She said as she noticed that many of the other kids around them where looking at them.

"Ok good here is a house key got it made just for you." He smirked as he said that and she just shook her head and accepted the key. When they got into the school they went there separate ways, she went to go look for her home room class while he went to the office. Sakura stopped and looked down at her subjects and realized that all of them where things that she liked. Her first Class was Art and then English then Bio and Social and finally Computers, she then looked up and head towards where she thought her homeroom class was. A few minutes later she was totally lost and had to stop one of the kids in the hall to ask where it was, they told her where it was and she said thank you and walked to her class. When she finally got there she walked into the class room and headed for one of the empty desks near the back of the room, as she was placing her bag on the desk someone ran lightly into her. She had to grab hold of the desk so she wouldn't fall over, she turned her head and looked at the person who hit her.

"Oh crap Im sorry about that…got to stop running into class like that people say im going to kill someone one day." The kid laughed as he said it. He was shorter than she was but with spiky blonde hair and a goofy smile on his face.

"That's ok." She said as she shook her head and sat down. The kid smiled at her and then sat down at the desk right next to her.

"Hey you're new aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah I am."

"That is so cool we haven't had a new person in so long…Im Naruto Uzamaki." He said and held out his hand towards her. She smiled at him and took his hand shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Naruto…Im Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura as in Cherry blossom?" He asked as he placed his bookbag on the desk and then turned his chair towards her. She nodded her head and smiled a bit.

"That's cool…I don't know what my name means heh I should ask someone some day." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto!!!" A boy yelled from the door way and headed towards them, the boy grinned down at Naruto and then looked at Sakura and tilted his head a bit.

"Oh Hey Kiba….Sakura this is Kiba Inuzuka…Kiba this is Sakura Haruno a new kid." Naruto said. Sakura looked up at Kiba and smiled a bit. He was taller then Naruto and Sakura and had medium long brown hair and was dressed for comfort instead of fashionable.

"Nice to meet ya Sakura I hope Naruto hasn't been bugging you…I think that's his gift to bug people." Kiba said while he laughed as Naruto yelled at him. Sakura smiled at them and chuckled a bit, it was the first time she had laughed in a long time and it felt pretty good. Kiba took the seat infront of Naruto and turned his chair towards them so he could continue to chat with them.

"So Sakura where did you come from?" Naruto asked. Sakura only looked at him and blinked a few times and then breathed in.

"Im from a little town in the middle of nowhere that no one has ever heard of." She said.

"Oh I have heard of that town…its right next to the boondocks right?" Kiba said while he laughed. Sakura laughed a bit and Naruto chuckled.

"And here I was thinking no one had heard of it." She said. Naruto continued to laugh but stopped suddenly when he looked towards the doorway. Sakura wondered what he was looking at and looked up at the doorway but only saw a girl that had a quiet look to her, she tilted her head a bit and looked at Kiba with a confused look on her face.

"That would be Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto has had a crush on her ever since grade school but he is to chicken to go over there and tell her." Kiba told her and then laughed when Naruto smacked him on the arm. Sakura looked up at the girl again, she was about the same height as Sakura and had medium long blue hair. When Hinata looked over towards them Kiba motioned her over and she walked over with a little smile on her lips.

"Good Morning Hinata I would like to introduce you to Sakura Haruno the new girl." Kiba said as he quickly moved to the seat infront of Sakura and let Hinata have the seat infront of Naruto, he looked at Sakura and grinned.

"It's very nice to meet you Sakura im Hinata Hyuuga." She said as she gave a small bow to her and then sat down infront of Naruto. Naruto just glared at Kiba as he grinned at him.

"Like wise, so have you guys been going to the same schools since grade school?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah me Naruto and Hinata have been together since kindergarten, lots of wild times together right guys." Kiba said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You mean like that time in grade 6 when you set off the fire alarm in the middle of winter and we had to run outside without our coats and it was freezing cold." A voice said from behind Naruto. Sakura turned her head and looked at the person and raised an eyebrow.

"Shikamaru Nice to meet ya Sakura…Sorry for ease dropping." Shikamaru said as he sat down on Naruto's desk and yawned.

"Nice to meet you to Shikamaru." Sakura said and then turned and looked at the clock and realized that class was going to start soon. "So what is the teacher like?"

"Oh he is always late and really doesn't pay attention half the time." Naruto said as he glared up at Shikamaru for sitting on his bookbag.

"Oh Naruto he isn't that bad." Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah Naruto Im not that bad are you saying all that cause of that one time I gave you a C?" A Male voice said from behind Naruto. Sakura quickly turned her head and stared up at a man she knew.

"Kakashi-Sensei I told you I deserved an A+ on that assignment." Naruto said as he turned and looked at Kakashi, who only grinned down at Naruto.

"Well I see that our new student has fitted in nicely here." Kakashi said as he smiled down at her. She only stared up at him.

"Totally Kakashi-Sensei I swear she has been going to school with us forever." Kiba said as he got up and gave Sakura a big hug grinning as he did. Sakura laughed and tried to push him away. Naruto then jumped up and gave Sakura a hug to.

"Can we keep her Kakashi-Sensei please!!!!?" Naruto said while he laughed. Sakura started to laugh even harder as she tried to push Naruto off of her. She then looked up at Kakashi and swore there was an emotion in his eyes that shouldn't be there but then he blinked and it was gone.

"Well we should get on with today's lessons shouldn't we then?" He said as he grinned at them and then turned around and headed towards the front of the classroom but then he stopped and turned his head. "Miss Haruno will you please come to the front of the class so we can introduce you to the rest of the class?"

She only nodded and got up and followed him to the front of the class and then when she got to the front of the classroom she turned around and looked at everyone in the classroom.

"Well Good Morning everybody I trust we all had a good summer…I know I did but today we have a special thing happening today…We have a new person..." Kakashi said as he stood behind his desk and looked at his students. "Her name is Sakura Haruno…Please Sakura tell us a bit about yourself." Sakura blinked a few times and then swallowed and took in a breath.

"It's really nice to meet you all...My name is Sakura Haruno and I really don't know what to say…" She laughed a bit and then smiled when she saw her new friends smiling at her. "I come from a small town in the country so im a country girl you could say, I really like to read, right now my favorite kinds of books are fantasy novels and Comics. She stopped when she heard Naruto laugh a bit but continued when she saw Shikamaru smack him. "My favorite colors are pink and black and yes the hair color is real, I did not dye it…I really don't know what else to tell you guys."

"Thank you Sakura you may go sit back down now." Kakashi said as he sat down at his desk. Sakura nodded and walked back to her desk and sat down. Both Kiba and Naruto gave her thumbs up and Shikamaru and Hinata smiled at her.

"So how about we get this class started…I would like you guys to draw your favorite thing in the world." Kakashi said as he dug through his desk draw until he found a certain book and brought it out and started to read it.

"Is this all you guys do every class?" Sakura asked Kiba who turned around and grinned at her.

"Yup this is why I love this class he gives us something to draw and we get all class to draw it while he sits up there and reads." Kiba said as he dug through his book bag until he found his sketchbook and showed her some of his drawings.

"Those are really good, I love the pictures with the dog in them." She said as she looked at them

"Thanks the dogs name is Akamaru, I have had him since he was a little pup." Kiba said then he turned back around and started to draw. Sakura smiled a bit then brought her own sketchbook out and her pencil and started to draw but then stopped and tried to think of her favorite thing. It took her awhile but she finally decided what her favorite thing was and she started to draw.

_A Bit Later_

"Ok guys since class is almost over why don't you tell us what your guy's favorite things are?" Kakashi said when the class was almost over. He started asking at the far end and when it got to Sakura she looked down at her drawing.

"I drew a curved double bladed sword with dragons on the hilt and Celtic writing on the blade." Everyone turned and tried to look at her picture.

"Man and I thought I was a good artist…That's an awesome blade Sakura how did you ever think of that?" Naruto asked as he looked at her picture. She just smiled shyly.

"I didn't think it up I own it, I keep it in a special case in one of my suitcases." She said as she scratched the back of her head. A lot of the kids shook their heads and looked away while others just looked at her with a stunned look on their faces. The continued to go down the rows with other people telling them what their favorite things where until the bell rang.

"Sakura will you please stay after class I have something I would like to ask you." Kakashi said as he stood up from his desk, she only nodded to him.

"Hey Sakura what do you have next?" Hinata asked as she was putting her things away. Sakura quickly looked down at the sheet of paper and then told Hinata what she had.

"Hey we all have the same subjects!" Kiba said as he looked at her paper. She smiled at them and told them she would be there soon and then walked up to Kakashi's desk when they left.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura asked him.

"I was wondering do you really have that blade in one of your suitcases?"

"Yes I do…It was a birthday present I got when I turned sixteen, is there a problem with that?"

"No…just please be careful when you bring it out at the house."

"Of course I have practiced with it for over a year now so I know how to be careful…But I must be off to my next class Kakashi-Sensei." She turned and headed out the door. She didn't even notice that someone was standing near the other door and heard the entire conversation. The person watched Sakura walked down the hallway with an eyebrow raised.

"They live together?"

And chapter two is finished….I must say im having a fun time writing this story cause not only it my favorite Anime but also im writing about my favorite Character Sakura. I know most people call her weak but I don't care cause I think she is totally awesome, and I love how she gets stronger as times goes on in the anime. But yeah anyways Please review cause I love hearing what you people think of my story and I would love to hear what you guys think of it so far I mean this is my very first time writing a real fanfic about a anime…So until next Chapter Bye All!!!


	3. Lunch Time!

Crazy Ninja Skittles: Thanks! Im liking this story as well heh

SweetAssassin: I guess you will have to wait and see if there will be a rumor or not Haha

Chapter 3

"Hurry up guys before all the meatloaf is all gone!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Sakura just shook her head and smiled and then looked at Hinata who was walking right next to her.

"Does he do this a lot?" Sakura asked as she shifted the shoulder strap of her bag. Hinata just smiled at her and nodded her head.

"You should see him when Iruka-sensai is working in the cafeteria and is making ramen…Naruto always makes sure he is first in line for that…heh…that boy loves his ramen." Shikamaru said as he walked on the other side of Sakura.

"Remember when Choji tried to cut infront of him that one day…oh man you thought there was a war going on from all the noise those two where making." Kiba said as he walked on the other side of Hinata. The quiet girl laughed and Sakura just raised an eyebrow and looked at Shikamaru.

"Choji is another boy in the school and lets just say don't get in between him and food at lunch you might not make it out alive." He said as they walked into the cafeteria and they headed towards an empty table near the far window. As they walked Sakura looked at the empty tables and wondered why they where heading towards one of the far tables and not one closer. She was about to ask them when a group of people walked right infront of them which made them stop walking.

"So you are the new girl eh?" Said one of the people in the group. Sakura looked at the person with a raised eyebrow and then nodded her head.

"Well im Ino, How about you come have lunch with us and leave these freak shows behind." The girl called Ino said as she brushed her long blond hair over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at Sakura. Sakura just looked at her and then looked at her new friends, who seemed annoyed by this girl.

"I would rather not like to hang out with you, I know what type of group you are" Sakura said as she looked Ino over. "I bet you guys are the ones that sit at the best table in the cafeteria and sit around talking about the latest type of clothes that just came out and who the cutest actor is….so no thanks I would rather hand out with these freaks as you called them than you guys." Sakura said as she walked past them with Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru following her. Ino just stood there and stared at the back of Sakura's head and then turned around and walked to a table with her group following her.

"Man that was awesome...No one has had the guts to tell off Ino since like the third grade." Kiba said as they got to their table and sat down.

"Yeah I bet that took her down a couple pegs." Shikamaru said as he chuckled abit as he sat down.

"I hate people like that…always putting other people down just for the hell of it...But I think I have made a enemy and it's only my first day of school." Sakura said as she sat down next to Kiba.

"Yeah you better watch out wouldn't want you to have too many enemies in your new school that could get messy." Kiba said as he brought out his bag lunch from his bookbag and grinned when he saw what he had for lunch. Sakura smiled at him then brought out her lunch and took out her peanut butter sandwich and started to eat it.

"Sakura-Chan I was wondering where do you live?" Hinata asked as she took a bit out of one of her carrot sticks. Sakura stopped chewing and tried to make something up about where she lived but nothing was coming to her mind so she told them where she lived hoping that no one would know that it was the same address as Kakashi-Sensei.

"You live in that house!?" Kiba said as he stared at Sakura. Sakura only nodded thinking that they knew. "I live right close to that house same with Hinata we pass it everyday when we walk to school, does your dad own that nice truck!?"

"Umm actually I live with my guardian…My parents died in an accident." Sakura said as she looked down at her sandwich as flash backs of that night came flashing into her mind.

"Oh man sorry about that Sakura." Kiba said quietly. Sakura just looked up at him with her jade green eyes and smiled.

"Its ok you guys didn't know about it…So how about you guys walk me home tonight since I don't think I figured out the way to school this morning."

"Sure."

"Hey guys what's up?" Sakura looked up at the new person and the person looked down at her at the same time. "Oh and who is this Pink haired Beauty?"

"Oh Hi Jiraya-Sensei, this is our newest victim...I mean newest student Sakura Haruno…Sakura this is Jiraya-Sensei he teaches Bio so you will get him after lunch." Kiba said as he took a bite into his beef sandwich.

"It's nice to meet you Jiraya-Sensei." Sakura said as she looked at him not helping it. He was taller them Kakashi and not to mention he had super long white hair.

"Oh I see new blood…Hahaha don't look like that Sakura I always call new students here that." He said as he took her hand and shook it then grinned at her. "But I must be off I have to talk to Kakashi about something…See you later kids."

"The teachers here don't seem normal at all." Sakura said as she walked the teacher walk away.

"Just be glad you don't have gym with Anko-Sensei, she is like a drill sergeant." Shikamaru said as he took a sip of his pop.

"Hey guys was that Jiraya-Sensei!?" Naruto said as he sat down next to Hinata and placed his tray on the table and started to eat the food on it.

"Yeah he came over to say and meet Sakura."

"Damnit I missed him again…I want to ask him something about the Bio homework he gave us over the summer." Naruto said as he took a big bite of the meatloaf.

"Psh how is taking pictures of pretty girls over the summer homework...I think he just wanted us to take pictures of pretty women so he would have more references for his book." Shikamaru said as he yawned abit. Sakura just raised an eyebrow when she heard this and then looked at Hinata to see if it was true.

"He writes a adult book and is always looking for pretty women to use as references for it." Hinata said as she blushed abit.

"Did you see the book that Kakashi-Sensei was reading" Kiba asked Sakura and she nodded. "Well that is one of Jiraya-Sensei's books.

"Kakashi-sensei loves those perverted books." Naruto said as he took a sip of his orange juice. Just as he took a big sip some one came up behind him and gave him a swat on the back of his head making juice fly out of his mouth and all over his tray.

"Naruto weren't you suppose to meet me somewhere…say the football field!?" A female voice said as Sakura looked up at the person. She was taller than Kiba and had short blond hair that she kept up in two small ponytails.

"Jeez Temari you didn't have to hit me that hard and look I got juice all over my pudding!" Naruto said as he glared up at Temari and then showed her his pudding. Sakura laughed which caught Temari's attention and she looked at the pink haired girl.

"Oh I see we have a new person with us today." Temari said as she grabbed a chair from another table and sat down away from Naruto who was now cleaning up the juice mess as Hinata tried to help him.

"Im Sakura Haruno it's nice to meet you…?"

"Temari."

"It's nice to meet you Temari."

"Same here…You know you could have come and told me we had a new girl and not left me in the dark Shikamaru." Temari said as she looked over at him who just shrugged. "I know what it feels like to be the new girl…my brothers and I came to this school two years ago as an exchange program and we decided to stay here instead of going back to our old school which sucked.

"Is your brothers older or younger than you?" Sakura asked feeling quite relieved that she wasn't the only one in the whole school that didn't know these people since kindergarten.

"We are the same age…my brother parents adopted me and my other brother when we where young…One brother is over there talking to some kids, that's Kankuro." Sakura just followed her gazes and her eyes landed on a boy with short dark hair. "And my other brother is walking around the school or outside...you never know with Gaara."

"Gaara creeps me out…no offence Temari." Kiba said.

"Doesn't bother me anymore everyone thinks Gaara is creepy, I told him it was cause of that damn tattoo he got on his forehead." Temari said and then got up and grabbed Naruto. "Come on you we have to practice before Gym." Sakura just laughed as she watched Temari dragged Naruto away who was saying something about his pudding.

"I feel for him having Temari as your Gym partner…I know how wicked she can be." Shikamaru said as he watched them leave and then he reached over and grabbed Naruto's pudding and started to eat it.

"I take it you guys are going out?"

"Yup…one year last June."

"What about you Kiba anyone you going out with?" Sakura asked him as she took a drink of her Chocolate milk. Kiba just shook his head.

"Nope single and happy being it…being in a relationship is too troublesome in my mind."

"Psh you say that cause everyone knows you pay more attention to Akamaru than anyone else."

"Awwww Shikamaru you know how much Kiba loves his dog." Hinata said as she continued to clean up Naruto's tray.

"Haha I would love to listen to more guys but I think im going to look around the school grounds." Sakura said as she placed all her garbage in her brown paper bag and got up from the table.

"Ok have fun and don't get lost we don't want to sent a search party out for you." Kiba said as he laughed. Sakura just shook her head and head towards the doors to get out of the cafeteria and into the school yard.

When she stepped out into the fresh air she breathed in deep and let it out slowly, it felt good to be outside and not stuck inside with people she didn't know. She liked her new friends and all but being around a crowd of people still made her nervous and the only thing that calmed her down was reading a book and walking outside. She started to walk around the school and when she reached the football field she couldn't help but laugh when she saw that Naruto and Temari where still fighting about the pudding. She then started to head towards the other side of the school but first she took out her pink ipod and placing the earplugs in her ears she turned on the song Far Away by Nickleback and continued to walk. When she reached the front of the school she was looking at all the vehicles in the student parking lot and not paying attention to what was infront of her and walked right into the back of someone else. She fell backwards and landed hard on her butt.

"Oh…Damnit I did it again…Im sorry for walking into you I have a bad habit of when I see cars I have to look at them and I don't watch where I walk." Sakura said as she slowly got up rubbing the sore spot on her but, when she looked up at the person she had run into she stopped talking. There in front of her was a kid with the reddest hair she had ever seen. The kid who didn't fall when she walked into him turned around and looked at Sakura. When there eyes met she just stood there looking into them until he turned his head and spoke.

"Don't worry about it, no harm down." He said as he started to walk away. Sakura just watched him walk away as the song played, she then shook her head abit and then remembered something Temari had said…that her other brother had a tattoo on his forehead and even though his hair was hiding his forehead she saw abit of a tattoo.

"That must have been Gaara." Sakura said to herself as she just stood there and placing her earplugs better in her ears she started the song again and then walked to a table she had seen that was empty and she walked over to it and sat down. She placed her bag on the table and sat down, she pulled the sleeve of her black shirt up and looked down at the one scar on her wrist. She winced as she moved and realized that the fall she had must had opened the wound on her thigh once again. She was happy for the big bandage she had put over it when she had gotten out of the shower, if she had just left it she would have blood running down her leg. She started to run her index finger over the scar on her wrist and she smiled. She then looked up at the clock that was on the wall of the school and decided she better head to her Bio class just in case she got lost again. She pulled her sleeve down and slowly got up and started to walk to the school doors, she knew she was limping a bit thanks to the wound on her leg but she doubted that anyone would even notice.

After Bio Sakura and Hinata where walking towards the computer room alone since everyone else had Gym class and they had computers. They walked into the computer room and Sakura shivered because it felt way cooler in the room than it did the hallway.

"They have to keep this room cooled or else the computers will get to hot and not work." Hinata said when she saw that Sakura had shivered. Sakura nodded and then walked over to two empty computers where her and Hinata sat down. They continued to talk more and get to know each other better as they waited for the computer teacher to come. Sakura had found out that Hinata was Heir to her family and that she also had an older cousin who worked at the school as a teacher assistant and was also her bodyguard.

"My family thinks I need one even at school."

"A bodyguard eh…how come I haven't seen him following you around or is he all ninja like?" Sakura asked as she chuckled

"Haha He does his job but if he thinks im in danger he comes running."

Sakura was about to say something else when someone walked in the door. He was build a lot like Kakashi accept abit bigger and he had dark short hair.

"Ok everyone since this is the first day of classes they don't have anything ready for our class so for this class you can do whatever, just don't kill anyone and no going on any sites you know you ain't suppose to be on like Jiraya's Homepage." His last comment got some laughs and then he turned around and his eyes landed straight on Sakura and he walked over. "So you must be the new girl everyone is talking about."

"Everyone is talking about me?" Sakura looked over at Hinata who just blink, the teacher just laughed.

"When we get new people we always talk about them…Im Asuma-Sensei it's nice to meet you Miss Haruno." Sakura just nodded her head and then watched as the teacher walked to his desk and sat down. Sakura looked and Hinata who looked at Sakura and they started to laugh for no reason at all.

So for the whole class Sakura and Hinata talked and surfed the internet. Sakura showed her a picture of what her sword looked like and then showed her a picture of a sword she was hoping to get soon. While Hinata showed her pictures of tattoos that she hoped to get, Sakura just looked at the girl not expecting Hinata to be the type who would want to get a tattoo. And that was how the rest if the class went just chatting and picture showing.

_Later_

"See you guys tomorrow!!" Naruto yelled as he drove off in his pick-up truck. Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata just waved as he drove by and then they laughed.

"How did that boy get his license!?" Sakura asked as she watched him drive down the road.

"I heard it took almost 10 tried for him to finally get it."

"I believe that." Sakura said as she walked down the side walk with Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey Sakura-Chan would we be able to see your sword…ever since I saw your drawing of it I really wanted to see it" Hinata said.

"My sword?…Sure I would be happy to let you guys see it."

"Sweet I love sharp and pointy things."

"Why am I not surprised to hear you say that." Sakura was feeling pretty happy as she walked down the sidewalk with her new friends. At her old school she never got to do this with people since none of her friends lived near her and she didn't have too many of those. Kiba who was walking in the middle placed both arms around their shoulders and grinned.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sakura smiled at him.

When they finally got to her house she invited them in since she didn't have to worry about pictures on the walls since Kakashi didn't have any.

"Welcome to my home." Sakura said when she got into the house and started to take of her shoes. Kiba and Hinata walked into the house and looked around.

"Man this place is huge and Whoa! Nice TV." Kiba said as he looked into the living room. Sakura just laughed and then told them to follow her as she went up the stairs, and went into her room.

"Whoa Sakura-Chan you have a pretty big room and your own bathroom! I wish I had that." Hinata said as she looked at Sakura's bathroom and then went and sat on the bed. Kiba just jumped on the bed and laughed when Hinata moved.

"And here He is…My Draga." Sakura said as she brought out her sword, Kiba and Hinata just looked at it with their eyes abit wide. Sakura laughed then turned the sword around and handed it to Kiba hilt first. Kiba looked at it and then held it out with one hand and the handed it to Hinata.

"Man that sword is really light!"

"Yeah my parents had it made just for me that's why it's so light."

"I wish I could have my own sword…wait I think I would have a dagger." Hinata said as she gave Sakura back the sword. Sakura put the sword back in its case and back in her suitcase.

"I think a dagger would suit you very well Hinata and a Wolf's Fang for you Kiba."

"Wolf's Fang?"

"It's a bigger type of sword than mine and I think it would match you." Sakura said as she brought out a clipboard from her nightstand and brought out a picture of the weapon and handed it to Kiba and did the same thing with a picture of a dagger she thought would be perfect for Hinata.

"Man!! If I had this weapon I wouldn't be scared of anything…I think I just found out what I want." Kiba said as he looked down at the picture. A smiled appeared on Hinata's lips when she saw the picture of the dagger.

"Do you think my dad would be mad if I went and bought this?" She said as she looked at the picture. Sakura started to say something but stopped when she heard the front door opening and closing.

"Sakura Im Home!!"

* * *

O-o I know you must be annoyed that im ending it here but right now its 3am and I think this writer needs to get some shut eye. But what did you guys think of this chapter? I might come back one day and rewrite it but for right now I like how it came out I mean you get to meet a lot more characters like Jiraya is a teacher!! I thought that was pretty funny when I thought about it. And I had to put Asuma in my story I mean he is one of my fav chars….. 

But im really happy that I had a part for Temari cause I really like her Character in the show and for all those Kankuro fans I will have more of him in my story in later chapters. Oh and the sword in the story is the sword I want in real life…I mean I think it would be awesome to have a weapon like that all I have right now is my Dagger that has dragons and a scull on the hilt Haha.

So like always I want your feed back…review and tell me if you hate it or you love it. Also if there is some grammar mistakes Im sorry I don't have a editor right now, so please don't laugh at my bad grammar Haha. But until Next Chapter Good-Bye…..


	4. Over for dinner?

Sakura froze when she heard Kakashi's voice and looked over at Kiba and Hinata not knowing what was going to happen. When both Kiba and Hinata heard the voice their eyebrows raised and they quickly got up and ran out of Sakura's room and stood in the hallway looking down at Kakashi.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi-Sensei…I didn't know our Sakura was living with you." Kiba said as he leaned against the banister and grinned down at the teacher. Kakashi looked up and saw Kiba and Hinata and raised his own eyebrow.

"Well Sakura didn't tell me we where going to have company today." Kakashi said as he stood there and looked at Sakura when she walked out of her room. Sakura gave a little smile when she walked up beside Hinata.

"We are sorry Kakashi-Sensei we wanted to see Sakura's Sword" Hinata said as she looked down at her fingers. Kakashi only smiled and shook his head.

"Its ok…Company is always welcomed here" He said as he took of his shoes and placed his jacket on some hooks. "Since you guys are already here how about you stay for supper im making lasagna and I don't think me and Sakura can finish it all."

"Sweet!!...Not only did I get to see where Kakashi-Sensei lives but also get a free dinner out of him!" Kiba said as he started down the stairs with Hinata and Sakura following him.

"Kakashi-Sensei may I use your phone…I have to call home and tell my uncle that im staying over for supper." Hinata asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Kakashi nodded his head and pointed where the phone was. While Hinata phoned home, Sakura and Kiba walked into the kitchen to help Kakashi with supper.

Later

When Sakura and Hinata where setting the table there was a light knock on the front door. Sakura raised an eyebrow but walked over to the door and opened it only to see a tall man standing at the front door. He was just taller than Sakura but had long brown hair that he kept in a ponytail, he had the same eyes as Hinata so she figured it must be either her brother or cousin.

"Hello Im sorry to bother you but is this the house that Hinata Hyuuga is at?" The man asked. Sakura only nodded her head. "Oh good I was thinking that I might have gotten the wrong house…My name is Neji Hyuuga…Hinata's cousin."

"Oh…um I'll call Hinata over just one second." She quickly turned her head and called over Hinata who was having some difficult with some plates. Hinata looked over to Sakura and nodded her head and was about to put the plates down when she slipped on the hardwood floor and came crashing down. Sakura eyes went wide and she ran over to her friend with Neji close behind her. "Hinata are you ok!?"

"Yeah…Oh but it seemed the plates broke." Hinata said as she slowly got up with the help of Sakura and Neji. When she realized who had helped her up her eyes went wide. "Neji what are you doing here!"

"After you called father he called me and told me to come over here to make sure you where ok." Neji said as he kneeled down to clean up the broken plates.

"Oh don't worry about that I'll clean it up." Sakura said as she quickly kneeled down. Neji only looked at her and then nodded and got up and looked at the cut on Hinata's hand she had gotten from one of the plates.

By the time Sakura had all the plates cleaned up and Hinata's finger wrapped in some cloth Kiba and Kakashi walked out to see Neji. Kakashi eyebrow rose when he saw the broken plates, Hinata wrapped finger, and Neji.

"I take it the head of the Hyuuga clan sent you over when he heard she was over at my house?" Kakashi asked as he placed the lasagna on the table. Neji only nodded his head and then looked over at the food. "You may stay for dinner if you want I bet you haven't eaten yet."

"You guessed right Kakashi...and if its not to much problem I will have some since it smells really good." Neji said as they all sat down at the table and started to eat. Kiba, Hinata, and Kakashi started to talk about school, and Sakura just sat there eating her food in silence as she thought.

"I haven't seen you before…Are you that new girl that everyone is talking about at school?" Neji asked as he watched the pink hair girl eat. Sakura only looked up at him and nodded her head. "Hmmm don't say to much do you?"

"I only say stuff when I have something to say or when im having fun." Sakura said as she looked Neji right in the eye. A small smiled appeared on Neji's lips and then he looked down at his food and ate some of it.

"You know you really shouldn't do that to your skin…it takes awhile to heal and not to mention it leaves a scar." Sakura's eyes went wide when she heard what he said and looked quickly down to her wrist, but you could seen the wound and she wondered how he knew. He chuckled when he saw the confused look on her face. "I saw it when you went and picked up the plates."

"Oh and how do you know that I did it on purpose?" She asked as her hand went to her wrist.

"By the way you reacted when I commented on it and also it looks to straight to be some kind of accident…Also you aren't the only one." Neji said as he placed his hand on his sleeve and pulled up only to show three scars on his right wrist. Sakura only looked at them and then blinked and looked back up at him. "I was 16 when I did it."

"Hey you two stop getting so cozy over there." Kiba said as he grinned at Sakura and Neji. Neji quickly pulled down his sleeve before anyone else could see.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a loud mouth?" Neji said as he looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow. Kiba glared at Neji and was about to say something when Kakashi interrupted.

"It may seem that we are finished with supper Kiba, Hinata, Sakura…Will you guys please clean me and Neji have to talk about something." Kakashi said as he stood up and smiled at the three kids and then looked over at Neji who only nodded.

"Sure Kakashi…come on guys." Sakura said as she stood up and took Neji's plate and gave him a small smile and walked into the kitchen with Kiba and Hinata, who where arguing about who will wash the dishes and who will dry and put away.

"So Kakashi…What are you going to do about the girl?" Neji asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hmmm I really don't know…I haven't had to tell anyone since…well never." Kakashi said as he looked over to the kitchen where the girls had made Kiba wash. "Every time it was always their parents who told them but this time…since her parents are gone…I guess im going to have to tell her."

"You know you are going to have to tell her before the end of this month since that's when it happens most of the time with them."

"Yes I know…Her parents where even getting her ready before they died…They even bought her a sword that is perfectly balanced for her."

"Hmmm…well she seems like a strong one."

"Yes she is pretty strong…but im thinking that she might not be able to handle what is coming since what she did when her parents died." Kakashi said as he remembered that scar on her wrist.

"Yes but don't forget I went through the same thing and I ended up fine." Neji said as he brought up his sleeve and showed his own scars.

"Yes that is true…She might be able to do it..." Kakashi said in a low voice as the three teens came back into the dining room smiling and laughing. Neji then got up and bowed abit.

"We would love to stay longer but Hinata has training tonight and I have to get her home."

"Oh that's right thank you for reminding me Neji." Hinata said as she walked over to the door. "Kiba since we are heading that way would you like a ride home I don't think Neji would mind." Hinata looked over at Neji who just nodded his head and then walked out the door with Kiba and Hinata following him.

"Night Sakura See you at school tomorrow!!" Kiba yelled as he ran down the sidewalk towards Neji's car. Hinata looked back and waved while Neji smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled at them and then closed the door and turned around and looked at Kakashi who was still sitting at the table.

"What did you and Neji talk about?"

"Nothing that concerns you…yet." Kakashi said as he got up and walked by her and ruffled her pink hair. Sakura raised an eyebrow but then just shrugged her shoulders and ran upstairs to work on her homework and also have a shower.

And so here is Chapter 4!!! Im sorry this one took so long I have been so busy. Getting ready for Christmas and getting ready for my dog sitting job over Christmas…Hahaha. But this chapter isn't as long as the other ones I don't think and that's cause im having a bit of a writer's block darnit…..im hoping that when I start Chapter 5 it will be gone. Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed and my question is…What the crap is a Mary-Sue!?...I mean I heard of that term but I have no clue what it means Haha. So if someone can tell me in their review I would love you forever Haha Later All!!!! 


	5. Author's Note

Hey Guys!!! 

Im sorry i haven't added a new chapter in a long time but i have been so bust . I just got a new job and i also moved so i have to get some things in order before i can even think about writing another chapter. So I wanted to tell you guys that yes im still alive and i will add another chapter...I just have to settle down first. I have been so busy with this new job i have worked almost ever single day ever since i started...I think Im changing to Part time and not Full Time...But stick with me a little longer and i swear there will be a new chapter!

Lots of Love!  
Becki


End file.
